Is it Right?
by SParkie96
Summary: Robin and Ben Love. DickXBen. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

New story since fanfic is being artarded. This is the story of 12 year old Ben Tennyson and 12 yr old Dick Graysons relationship. I have to edit my new TH story. Its supposed to be Roy not Robin as Sami's Boi. Robin is from the New Young Justice Cartoon on Cartoonnetwork. Go check it out!  
>Summary: Ben was licking chocolate cake off of the smaller boy's chest. His younger BROTHER'S chest. The relationship of being bros will be explained later or soon. Idk. Incest. Rated M. Mpreg<br>Disclaimer: I own my own characters who will be rarely mentioned. If I owned those shows, I'd be one rich hoebag.

Chapter One: Ruffies Suck BALLS...literally...

9:05 am...Ben Tennyson's Room...Middleton...

Ben woke up with a pounding headache. What happened last night? The boy brought a hand to his head as he tried to remember the events that had occured last night. He looked around at the horredous mess. Streamers everywhere, balloons stuck to the ceiling, bits of cake and white frosting on the bed, Robin laying naked next to him. T  
>Wait, what?<br>Ben rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. Why the hell is Rob in his bed, butt nekked and ass covered in bodily fluids? Ben shook his head again and got out of bed. Why the hell was HE naked? And what exactly HAD he and Rob done?  
>Ben got changed as fast as he could, still recovering from the shock of waking up next to his brother. Technical brother. Through a complex and very awkward stage on how Sami is related to Bruce Wayne, Robin died and was reborn as Bruce Wayne's twelve year old son. Since Sami was Bruce's daughter as well as Peter Parker's daughter, Robin was technically the second youngest son in the family.<br>Not to mention, possibly got butt fucked by the FIRST youngest son in the family,  
>"Aw man. I have to try and figure out what happened last night." Ben grumbled, opening his bedroom door.<br>Oh shit.  
>The house looked like hell had froze over. There were bottles and trash that littered the maroon carpet, streamers clung to the chrome lights, balloons stuck on the white walls by just and inch of scotch tape. His parents were going to murder him and Justin whenever they decided they were going to come home. He had a flashback of him licking cake off of someone, but he couldn't see who,<br>'But I have a pretty good idea of who it could be.' Ben thought to himself,  
>"Hello?" A timid voice from upstairs called. Who da fuck? Was that Robin? Cause that sounded too damn shy and cute to be Robin.<br>Did he just say cute?  
>"Hello, anyone home?" The sweet voice called again. Ben rushed to his room to investigate. Yup, Robin was the one that owned that adorable little voice,<br>'Wait, where's Rob's mask and/or sunglasses?' Ben mentally thought. Lovely blue eyes stared at him from the bed, they were puzzled and scared. And not to mention adorable,  
>"Ben? What am I...what...you...what's going on?" Robin stuttered, completely confused. The younger boy looked around while Ben stared him down. He never noticed how feminine Robin looked. The lithe body got out of bed and was looking for his clothes, which he couldn't seem to find anywhere,<br>"You could borrow mine, I'm sure they'd fit." Ben said. Robin looked at him and nodded with his small smile. Ben went over to the drawer and pulled out boxers and a white and black tshirt that was Ben's signature shirt. The brunnette offered the clothes to the shorter male, who took the clothes timidly,  
>'This is so...whelming...' Robin thought, 'why do I feel so...hot?' The shorter boy watched as Ben tried to clean his room. The brunnette had a lone white streak in the middle of his honey brown hair, almost like Sami does, but she has more than one. Robin looked closer and noticed that there were scars on Ben's arms and one on his cheek on the left side. He also had muscles like Robin, except Robin was more lithe and Ben looked huskier, but not fat-ish or huge. Robin also watched Ben's toxic green eyes and noted that he couldn't stop staring at them. They were sexy and very soft. Robin rubbed his eyes and yawned.<br>Did he just rub his eyes? The black haired boy touched his face and noticed that he wasn't wearing sunglasses. Batman was going to kill him. He became panicked. Ben noticed this as he stopped and looked at him,  
>"Are you alright?" Ben asked concerned. Robin timidly nodded. Ben smiled,<br>"Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat?" Robin nodded again and followed the elder down through the living room and to the kitchen. Ben searched through the various cabinets,  
>'Hm...let's see. Uncooked pasta, croutons, apples, potions (avoid), vodka, wine, tequila. Yeah, def staying away from those...' Ben ah had when he finally found the cereal in the fifth cabinet in the very back. There was more stuff in the other cabinets, better they were better left unsaid,<br>"Want some?" Ben offered. Robin held up a hand,  
>"I don't eat that anymore. Bats has me on a strict diet." Ben looked the boy up and down.<br>He could see that.  
>Rob looked around nervously, feeling a bit out of place in this foreign scenery. He'd only been to this house once or twice, but they were only here until Sami or Bruce was ready to leave. He had never seen how big the living room was, how sparkling white the ceiling was. The living room was probably bigger if you removed the crap and half drunk party-goers. Ben's t-shirt was falling off Rob's shoulder a bit and reveled the milky white skin there,<br>"Your house is so big." Robin observed. Ben didn't pay attention to that statement,  
>"My what is so big?" Ben asked. Robin blushed and franticly shook his head,<br>"I-I said your house was s-so big!" The shorter exclaimed.  
>Ben blushed in embaressment. Oh, so that's what he said. Ben looked away and looked into the fridge. Sooo much food, what should he feed Robin? What would he want?<br>"Rob? Whatcha want?" Ben asked.  
>"I dunno. Maybe just an apple or something?" The younger asked. Ben raised a brow. Just an apple? He shrugged and tossed Robin an apple. Unfortunately, Robin wasn't prepared and got clocked in the face. He fell to the ground,<br>"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Ben asked, worried. He rushed over to Robin's side. Robin moaned,  
>"You threw an apple at me..."<br>"I'm sorry! I thought you'd catch it!" Ben apologized. Robin shook his head,  
>"No, no! It's okay! I wasn't paying attention."<br>Ben sighed in relief. He and Robin continued to stare at each other. Ben hadn't noticed how feminine his half brother looked. The shining crystal blue eyes, the pale satin looking skin, rosy, blush painted cheeks. Robin also had sexy rosy lips. They looked so kissable. His short black hair looked so, so soft. Hee, he sort of reminded Ben of Dani Fenton, his girlfriend.  
>'EX' a deviant voice in his head whispered. Ben hushed the voice, telling it that he still loved Danielle. Him and Dani were still dating, he couldn't just throw that all away. Could he?<br>Robin looked up and cleared his throat. Ben shook his head and helped the other to his feet. Their eyes met. Ben leaned in and kissed Robin's rosy lips. Oh god, did he taste good. Robin hesitated but kissed back. Tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. Ben grabbed Robin under his thighs and put the girlish legs around his hips. Rob wrapped his arms around Ben's neck, one hand gripped at the brunette locks. Said brunette pinned the younger on the kitchen island and let his hands wander, gently climbing on top of the raven haired beauty. Robin pulled Ben closer, clinging on to the tanned body. Ben parted away from Robin's lips and sucked at the pale throat,  
>"O-oh! Ben! Please!" Robin whined.<br>"Please, what?" Ben mumbled into the pale neck, his one hand caressing the boy's backside. Robin's (Ben's) shirt was already gone.  
>"I need y-you in m-me!" Robin whimpered. Ben pulled away,<br>"Rob, I-I can't. I could hurt you." Ben said concerned. Robin chuckled,  
>"Ben? Do you honestly think you'd hurt me? I've been shot, stabbed and beaten! You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Robin said, intertwining his fingers into Ben's hair again, pulling Ben back down. The brunette was caught by surprise when Robin began to rub him through his pants. Their lips met again. Robin moved the hand that was in the elder's hair to Ben's shirt and yanked at it, silently demanding it come off. Ben complied and took it off. He yanked off his and Rob's pants, leaving them in just their boxers. Ben groaned as Robin went back to massaging his privates. Ben trailed his tongue along the other's collar bone. When he decided it was wet enough, he bit it. Robin yelped,<br>"Wha?" Robin asked confused. Ben chuckled,  
>"I thought you said I couldn't hurt you? So, I left you a love bite."<br>Robin blushed and bit Ben's ear,  
>"Ow!" Ben hollered.<br>"There. There's my love bite to you." Robin said with a devious smile. Ben smiled back, and then went back to Robin's gorgeous body. He planted kisses on Rob's chest, down to his stomach. The elder boy stopped at the black haired boy's belly button. Robin looked down at Ben. The brunette smiled that same deviant smile Sami had, one that said, "Guess what I'm gonna do to you next". Robin widen his eyes as Ben dove his tongue into the Boy Wonder's belly button and swirled it around. Robin let out a high pitched squeal,  
>"AH! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Robin yelled as he thrashed around and gripped those silky brown-white locks. Ben continued his menstrations, palms holding on to Robin's hips. He removed his tongue and kissed right above the waistline of Robin's boxers. Slowly, Ben took off the boxers, kissing, nipping, and licking the delicate thighs. Robin moaned, curling his toes and fingers, pulling Ben to make the brunette pay attention to his joystick. Ben licked his lips and put his mouth to the other's boyhood, sucking ever so lightly. Robin gasped and whispered sweet nothings to the air. Ben licked the underside and fondled the two round spheres,<br>"Ben! I-I need you n-now! Pl-please!" Robin whimpered. Ben stopped and licked his fingers. He stuck one into the others hole. Robin arched into it, trying to get more of those delicious fingers into him. Ben inserted two more, making the raven-haired boy moan. Ben twisted and scissored for a bit and positioned himself at Robin's hole. He began to slowly inch in as the boy wonder pulled him in farther by pulling Ben with his legs,  
>"Nugh! God! So tight!" Ben groaned. Robin moaned in response and thrusted in unison with Ben. Robin trailed his hands to Ben's backside and put two fingers inside. Ben groaned and buried his head in the crook of the other's neck, panting wildly,<br>"After this, my turn." Robin said with a smile,  
>Ben moaned, "Yeah, right! Like I would want you inside me!" Robin only chuckled and inserted another finger into the other. Ben gasped and shuddered as the raven haired boy twisted his fingers inside,<br>"I'm technically already in you!" Robin yelled. Ben yelled as he and Robin came. They laid like that for a few moments. Then Robin climbed on top, still moving his fingers inside of Ben. Ben whimpered, arching into the touch. Robin's other hand massaged Ben's ass. The raven child scissored the other, trying to stretch the Omnitrix Weilder. Ben grunted as he buried his face in raven locks,  
>"Come on, babe, cum for me." Robin moaned. Ben panted and moaned, silently pleading for something to be in him. Robin spread the other, watching the dual haired brunette gripped himself. Robin moved the hands and replaced them with his mouth. Ben gasped, panting fast. Robin swirled his tongue around the base and trailed it up to the head.<p>

...

Want more? Rate, favorite and review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the story of 12 year old Ben Tennyson and 12 yr old Dick Graysons relationship. Robin is from the New Young Justice Cartoon on Cartoonnetwork. Go check it out!  
>Summary: Ben was licking chocolate cake off of the smaller boy's chest. His younger BROTHER'S chest. The relationship of being bros will be explained later or soon. Idk. Incest. Rated M. Mpreg<br>Disclaimer: I own my own characters who will be rarely mentioned. If I owned those shows, I'd be one rich hoebag.

**Chapter Two: Feelings? Or Benefits?**

**11:30 a.m. The Parker Residence, Ben's Room...**

Ben lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his younger brother laying on his chest breathing in a soft and quiet rhythm. Ben shut his eyes, listening to the almost angelic breathing. The brunnette looked down at Dick, re-studying the younger's physical features. Tussled ebony hair, pretty closed eyes with lovely lashes, and soft, pale, silky skin. The younger boy was absolutely heavenly.

Danielle is **SO** going to kill him if she finds out.

Ben thought over all the pros and cons of the situation of telling Dani. On one hand, Dani is a pretty understanding girl, but on another hand, she's the jealous type of girl as well. A **dangerously **jealous type of girl. With ghost powers. Well, there goes his manhood. Ben looked back down at the Boy Wonder, running his tan fingers through the silky soft locks. Dick groaned a little in his sleep, nuzzling further into Ben's neck. Ben sighed and decided it was time to get up.

Again.

He gently got off the bed, settling Dick's head on the pillows. Dick kind of let out a whine and looked as though he was searching for the warmth he was just laying on. Ben got dressed and went down stairs. As he round the corner of the hallway into the basement, he found his cousin, Justin Stark/Bieber, lying hungover with a lamp shade on his head on the maroon carpet. Ben laughed at the site and kicked at Justin's shoe,

"C'mon, jackass. Wake up." Ben said, knocking at the front of the lamp shade where Justin's face was. The popstar swatted at the offending hand, muttering something about not wanting a llama. Ben gave him a puzzled look and knocked at the shade again,

"Wake up, damn it!" Ben hollered. Justin lifted the shade and smacked the younger with it,

"I said I don't want none of your slutty llamas! Oh. Hey, Ben. What time is it?" Justin asked, going from angry, to confused, to cheery in five seconds. Ben just laughed at him,

"You were dreaming about slutty llamas? What were they planning on doing with the llamas?"

Justin just waved him off, "Don't ask." Justin explained, getting off the floor and dusting himself off,

"So, where's that sexy young thang that you were swapping spit with? It sure as hell didn't look like Dani. She looked kind of sweeter than Dani. She had a nice ass too. Really thin with short hair though." Justin asked, emphasizing his point with hand motions. Ben thought about it for a moment,

"What'd she look like?"

Justin thought about it for a moment, "Black hair, real short, skinny, tight ass, and sunglasses."

"Robin."

"Wha?"

"That sweet young thang last night was Robin."

Justin smiled, "Tapping that honey's ass later."

"Robin's a dude."

Justin shut right up after that one. He looked at Ben with a face that practically screamed, "I'm going to laugh my ass off right now" as his smile got wider,

"You tapped your bro? How was he? Was he as flexible in bed as everyone says he is?" Justin badgered, shaking the younger. Ben smacked him,

"Dude! Don't go there! That's so-who told you he was flexible in bed?" Ben hollered with a horrified expression. Justin laughed and shook his head,

"Can't rat out a brotha'." Ben face palmed himself and walked away with Justin tailing behind him as they went back to the kitchen. Justin immediately went to raid the fridge while Ben went to the house phone to call the housekeeper,

"Yeah, hello? This is Benjamin Parker/Tennyson, is Linda there? Yeah, I need her help today. I sort of had a house party and I need her help in cleaning up the aftermath of the party. Okay, well if you get a hold of her tell her 'Lil Benji' called. Kay, thanks, bye. You too. Bye." Ben said as he finished his conversation and hung up the phone. He turned to see that Justin had a large plate of food that really shouldn't be mixed together. Ben was about to say something, but decided against. It was all going in the same place anyway. The Omnitrix Wielder shrugged and began to clean up the discarded plastic cups that layed forgotten all around. After that, he began to clean up that used cigarette butts and streamers.

"Dude, just leave it 'til Linds gets here."Justin said through a mouthful of food. Ben shook his head and went out to the living room with a black trash bag to clean up as much as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>11:56 am, Parker Residence, Ben's Room...<strong>

Dick opened his sapphire eyes, feeling around for the body providing him warmth a few minutes ago. He didn't see anyone around and huffed, staring at the army green ceiling. What was he still doing here? He should've just called Bruce as soon as he woke up this morning. Oh, well. He'll just have to hear about it later. As he continued to ponder, something crossed his mind. How was he allowed to come over? He tried as hard as he could to remember...

_XFLASHBACKX_

"Thanks, Dad. I promise I won't do anything bad." Dick said as he got out of the limosine.

"Alright, Dick, just remember, be safe and stay away from those creepy kids that Ben and Justin just LOVE to hang with. Remember, I trust you." Bruce said.

"I know, I know. I'm a little whelmed myself, Bruce. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." Dick said as he gave his guardian a hug. As Dick was about to walk away, Bruce lowered the window,

"And you better come home a virgin!" Bruce hollered out the window. Dick stopped and blushed. He was about to give Bruce his version of the "Bat-Glare" but Bruce had already fled the scene by the time it took Dick to turn around. Dick blushed like mad and prayed that nobody heard his father. Luckily, no one was outside. The raven-haired boy timidly stalked up to the door of the Parker House and knocked lightly.

Ben opened the door, but seemed to be a bit...off. It looked as though the brunette needed help when it came to standing, the lights and music of the party behind him, blared in the Boy Wonder's face,

"Sup, sexy?" Ben slurred, wearing his goofy grin. Dick gave a timid "hi" and Ben laughed,

"Get yer sweet ass in here, Dickie boy." Ben said, putting an arm around Dick's waist as he guided the shorter male into the crowd of bodies.

"Leslie!" Ben hollered, "Get my boy a drink, eh?" Not even five minutes later, a girl with what appeared to be purple hair came over and shoved a plastic cup into Ben's hand,

"Fer you, Dick." Ben said, flashing the lithe boy a smile. Dick blushed and timidly sipped on the alcoholic drink, trying to hide behind his sunglasses.

"Whatchu hiding, fo? This is a par-tah, notta hide behind ya damn glasses bruha!" Ben exclaimed as he urged Dick to drink some more. The ebony male choked on the beverage and caughed violently. He spit up the beer and some of it hit the floor. Ben chuckled and grabbed the smaller's rear-end. Dick yelped and smacked Ben's arm,

"Ben! Why did you ju-" Dick was cut-off as Ben connected his lips to Dick's, silencing any other words that Dick has to say. Dick pushed and shoved at the taller boy, slamming his fists on Ben's chest. Ben grabbed both of Dick's wrists and held them between their chests, wrapping his other arm around the smaller's hips. Ben deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into the Boy Wonder's mouth. Dick tried to pull away once more, but felt Ben slip something else into his mouth. He felt his eyes droop. Ben pulled away,

"C'mon, Birdie. Let's dance." Ben said as he pulled Dick away from the front of the living room and dragged him toward the center of the wave of people. They seemed to have a circular area cleared as a makeshift dance floor. There were already people dancing in the center.

"Ben, I don't want to. Everyone's watching." Dick muttered, but Ben shook his head and coaxed Dick to the dance floor, turning Dick around and grinding against his backside. Dick blushed as Ben roughly grinded against him, bending the raven haired boy over more. "Sexy and I Know It" by Lmfao blared through the speakers and the lights seemed to flash faster and faster as Dick's world spun round and round. He finally fell on to Ben's chest. The brunette smiled and dragged Dick to the leather couch. Ben sat the shorter boy on his lap and kissed at the pale throat. Dick groaned in delight.

_XEND FLASHBACKX_

Dick shook his head. Would Ben's antics be considered non-concentual? Nah, maybe not. They were just two kids having dirty fun. Experimenting, so to say. Dick shook his head again. He was so confused and his feelings conflicted with each other. What was he supposed to feel? Anger? Upset? Happy? Head over Heels in love with his technical step-brother? He didn't know. There was too much on his brain to even focus. He suddenly heard a crash of something smashing on the floor downstairs,

"God damn it!" Ben's voice hollered from downstairs. Dick threw on a pair of boxers and a long loose shirt and pajama pants and hurried down the steps. He looked around the corner and saw Ben hovering over shards of an expensive vase on the floor, cleaning up the pieces. Dick smiled a little and walked over to him. He didn't know what came over him but Dick bent over and hugged Ben from behind. Ben paused and felt behind him, grabbing at the acrobat's slender legs and pulling them around his waist,

"What are you doing down here, Sleeping Beauty?" Ben asked playfully. Dick chuckled and leaned over Ben's shoulder, looking at the broken vase, slipping his slim arms around the tan neck.

"I heard something break and came down to investigate." Dick said sheepishly. Ben smiled as he went back to picking up the broken shards. Unbeknownst to the two boys sitting on the floor, Justin entered the room sneaking up behind the two,

"Hey! It's nice ass Boy Wonder! Sup, Fine Ass?" Justin asked, giving Dick's ass a firm squeeze. Dick yelped and climbed off of Ben, ducking down to hide under Ben,

"Damn, he has nice eyes too." Justin said, taking Dick's chin in his hand, forcing the twelve year old to stare into Justin's honey brown eyes. Ben grabbed Justin's face and shoved the popstar backward away from Dick,

"Ow! Dude! That hurts!" Justin whined. Ben only smiled in response, finishing the clean up and tied the trashbag closed. He got off the ground and Dick followed, not wanting to be near the weird popstar. Justin creeped Dick out to no end.

Ben set the trash by the front door and turned to Dick, wrapping his arms around the small acrobat's waist, "Now, why don't I make us a breakfast that doesn't include throwing an apple at your pretty little head?" Ben asked with a smile. Robin smiled shyly and nodded as Ben placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two, Review or Fav if you want. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Is It Right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Crossing Unsteady Paths<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Justice, December 15th, 2011, 10:28 AM...<strong>

_**"Recognized, Batman 02. Recognized, Robin B01."** _The teleportation tube called out as the Dynamic Duo entered into the cave. The whole Young Justice crew along with Red Tornado and Captain Marvel stood and waited patiently to see if Bats had another mission for them. Though, judging by the look on both Robin and Bat's faces, things did not look good. Wally was debating on whether or not to say something, but Conner made up his mind for him,

"Batman? What's wrong?" the Superman clone asked warily. Batman glared and looked down at Robin, who looked at the tops of his shoes,

"We had an interference by someone from our rival community." Batman said, not taking his eyes off of his young ward. Kaldur raised a brow,

"Rival Community?" Batman nodded as he head toward the computer area, Robin following after. He brought up a holographic keyboard and typed some keys as the screen appeared behind him. When he finished, a picture of a helicarrier appeared on the screen. He turned to look at the team as they stood in a crescent around Bats and Rob,

"This Helicarrier is owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. They are a rival of ours and have been since both organizations began. They find themselves superior to us because of weaponry and advancements provided by the Grand Council, " Batman said as a picture of Sami Parker appeared on the screen, "this is who sends out the shipments for their upgrades in weapons."

"Your own kid is working for the rival community?" Artemis shrieked. Batman nodded, "But she's your daughter, why would sh-"

"She has been apart of both the Council and S.H.I.E.L.D long before I found out of our relation." Batman said. Wally looked to Robin, who continued to stare at the floor. He looked upset and bothered by something,

"So, she is the interference?" Kaldur asked. Batman shook his head,

"No."

It was M'Gann's turn to speak, "If not her, then who?" Batman typed on the keyboard furiously as a picture of the Parker family appeared on the screen. A circle appeared around the youngest of the Parkers,

Wally was confused and cleared his throat. Ben? He was the interference? What did he do now?

"This child corrupted one of our own last night." Batman said,

"No he didn't!" Robin hollered. The team seemed suddenly surprised by the twelve year old's outburst. Batman glared down at his partner,

"He gave you drugs and then took advantage of you!" Batman hollered. M'Gann gasped while the others stood with their mouths agape. Robin shook his head, his hands in tight fists at his side,

"He did not! We were both drunk!" Robin bellowed, his face turning scarlet red and voice cracking. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. Then, the teleportation tubes whirled to life as two forms began to appear,

"_**Recognized, Parker TH01. Recognized, Tennyson KH01."** _the tubes announced as Sami and Ben stood before Young Justice and the three leaguers. Ben sort of hid behind Sami, acting like a shy little kid. He looked to Robin with worried eyes. Robin looked back down at the floor. Ben did the same. Batman glared as the holographs disappeared,

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled out. Sami glared back. Her hands were on her hips,

"I'm hear to find out the real story about what had occurred at my house last night." Sami also growled. YJ stared from Ben to Robin, feeling the awkward tension in the room,

"Why don't you ask that little horn-hound of yours what happened?" Batman asked, venom in his voice. Sami stood tall, not at all phazed by the bad remark toward Ben,

"I did. I'm here to ask Robin what happened to better clarify what I had heard." the Teen Hero Leader said. Robin looked up and shook his head. Batman stood in front of him, hiding the Boy Wonder with his cape. Ben got out from behind Sami and approached Robin,

"Rob, please! She needs to know. I already told her. She just wanted to know if it was true!" Ben pleaded, his eyes meeting the hidden blues. Batman stepped towards Ben, who timidly took a step back,

"You raped him last night. What else is there?" Batman asked as he looked down upon the twelve year old. Sami stood in front of Ben, staring up at her father,

"I just want to know if what I heard is-"

"It is! He didn't take advantage of me! He was already drunk and I was a bit tipsy! It was consent, Batman! I swear!" Robin cried, tears now pouring down his cheeks.

Sami teared her eyes away from Batman and gave Robin a worried look. He ran and hugged Sami around the waist, burying his face into hear chest. She awkwardly hugged him back as she petted his hair, attempting to sooth the other. Batman looked emotionless, watching as Sami comforted Robin. Ben stood behind her in shame, not looking at his sister or brother.

Wally watched the site that played out before him. He wanted so badly to run over and pick up Robin in a bonecrushing hug and never let him go. He knew he couldn't though and that this was between Rob and Ben. He stood there with his team as they watched from the side. Batman looked up at them,

"I want all of you to go to the gym area. We need to discuss some things." Batman said. The whole team nodded and followed Red Tornado and Captain Marvel to the gym area. Batman looked back at the three remaining younglings. Sami looked back up at him with a glare, clearly angry with him. He knelt down and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. The Boy Wonder had already removed his sunglasses, burying his face further into Sami's shoulder. Sami sighed and knelt to the floor so Robin could sit on her knee. Batman got up and looked to Ben, who didn't look toward them. The Dark Knight sighed again and walked over to the Omnitrix weilder. Ben looked up and back away. Batman caught him by the wrist,

"Don't. I'm sorry for hollering at you. I just...didn't want anything to happen to Robin. When he came home with me this morning, he was acting strange. The way he acted showed all signs of rape. Hearing this now, I realized something. It might not have been rape." Batman said, feeling awkward when he pulled Ben into a hug. Ben didn't make as sound as he stared at the armor on Bat's abdomen, not making an attempt to hug back. Batman released the boy and went over to Sami and went to grasp her shoulder, but she shrugged it off,

"Don't." She warned. Robin was still lying on her chest, his sobs reduced to quiet gasps, hiccuping slightly. Batman held out his arms. Sami looked up and got up, giving Robin to him. He held the boy in his arms, rubbing the back of the younger's head. Robin layed his head on the shoulder of his adopted father. Sami looked over to Ben, who walked over and stood by Sami's side. She put an arm around his shoulders and held him. Ben looked up at Dick, who looked back at him with sad blue eyes,

"Dick, I'm so sorry." Ben said, holding out a hand. Dick nodded and grasped the other's hand.

Batman put Robin back down and Sami let go of Ben. The boys stared at each other like the first time they had met. Ben put his arms around Dick's waist and Dick put his arms around Ben's neck as they hugged. The ebony haired boy layed his head on Ben's chest. Ben closed his eyes and layed his chin on top of Robin's head,

"I'm sorry. I really am." Ben whispered. Dick said nothing as he nuzzled into the warm chest next to his cheek.

Batman and Sami stood there in silence as they watched to two boys hug. Batman looked down at the girl, who still didn't look up. Batman returned his gaze back to the boys,

"I'm sorry I flipped out." Batman said, eyes not moving,

"You're still an asshole." Sami said, her eyes too not moving. Batman looked back at her. She looked at him with a smile and a shove at the shoulder. Batman gave her a barely noticiable smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, teenaged humor. Fucked up, ain't it? I'll try to update ASAP. Peace!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Is It Right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Jailbait<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Mt. Justice, December 20, 2011, 12:45 PM-<strong>

Robin and Ben sat on the large green sofa in the living area of Mt. Justice, watching the abnormally large flatscreen watching Disney Pixar's "UP". Robin layed against Ben, heading resting on Ben's shoulder. Robin wore a smile and Ben looked downright confused as the small boy on the screen played with the large bird,

"You know, that bird would make one good turkey dinner." Ben said playfully. Robin lifted his head and just gave him a look that read, _"what is wrong with you?". _Ben just flashed him a devious smile. Robin just shook his head and layed back down on Ben's shoulder. Ben put an arm around him and rested his head on the couch. They heard a door slide open and both looked up and over the couch to see who it was.

Wally awkwardly made his way to the couch, a smile plastered on his face. The boys relaxed and turned their attention back to the movie. Wally came over near the couch,

"Hey! Are we watching UP? I love that movie. It's kind of sad though. Mind if I joined you?" Wally asked as he moved the boys apart and sat between them. Robin smiled and rolled his eyes while Ben looked annoyed, scooting over away from the ginger with his arms crossed his chest. Wally put his arms around the smaller boys. He laughed and pointed at the screen,

"Man, I love Kevin!" Wally said out loud. Robin chuckled and Ben snorted,

"Good for you, no one cares. Don't you have to, I don't know, go away and go make-out with my sister or something?" the brunette snapped. Wally looked down at the younger brunette,

"Ya see, I would, but my buddy Roy aka Red Arrow already has that covered. Still pisses me off though. I called dibs on Sami and find out that he was dating her before Young Justice even formed." Wally explained with a pout. Ben rolled his eyes again,

"I can see why she **didn't** pick you." Ben said. Wally gave him a look but Ben only ignored the ginger, silently wishing that he would magically go away. Wally rolled his eyes and waved him off as he went back to chattering in Robin's ear as Robin did the same. Ben grunted and went back to watching the movie. He couldn't focus on it at all. He turned his eyes to the other occupants on the couch,

"You know, it's kinda hard to watch a movie when there's side chatting on the side!" Ben hollered, reminding the two that he was still there. Robin gave him the Puppy Dog Pout,

"Sorry, Benny. Would it be better if I sat in the middle?" Robin asked. Ben nodded but Wally groaned,

"But Rob! I'm too lazy to move! You can sit on my lap instead." Wally suggested. Ben growled and smacked Wally on the back of the head,

"Like hell he can!" Ben hollered as he tackled Wally. The red head yelped and fell to the floor with an angry brunette sitting on his chest. Ben really didn't want to inflict too much damaged so he opted to slapping the older boy instead. Robin watched from the couch, trying to conseal his laughter. About five minutes later, a short "Ahem" brought the boys out of their worlds. Robin bowed his head at the dark figure,

"When I told your sister that you were allowed to stay here, she didn't tell me that you would cause trouble." Batman said without any type of emotion. Ben gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head as he got off of the older boy. Wally didn't make eye contact with Batman, Ben, or Robin as he stared at the floor, too lost for words. Ben rolled his head and turned back to the Bat,

"Sorry. I really am. I just - I guess I got a little overprotective of Robin." Ben explained as he shuffled his feet, kicking at imaginary dirt. Batman hummed and nodded as he turned his attention to Wally. Wally finally got the courage to look back up as he meet eyes with the Bat,

"What? He attacked me!" Wally defended. Batman gave a barely noticible smile. He nodded and procceded to the briefing area. Ben pointed at Wally in a mock manner,

"Haha! Batsy's on my side! HA!" Ben laughed in the ginger's face. Wally just frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and slinking down on to the couch. Robin gave a half hearted chuckle as he tugged at Ben's shirt, as if asking him to sit on the couch. Ben complied and sat back down again, pulling the ebony into his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Parker Home...<strong>

Ben and Robin were in Ben's room, mouths fighting for dominance. Ben had the shorter of the two pinned up against the evergreen wall, lithe legs on either side of Ben's hips and arm tightly grasped around the brunette's tan neck. Robin moaned into the other's mouth as Ben rubbed at the soft ass that layed under gray sweatpants. The taller boy moved his mouth to the raven haired boys neck. Robin gave another moan, which turned into a whimper. He gasped as Ben thrusted into the other's hips and slamming him up against the wall even more,

"B-Ben! What about Sami?" He whined. Ben only gave an out of breath chuckle,

"As long as we don't disturb Sami having her way with Kim, we'll be fine." Ben explained. Robin gave a confused look,

"Sami's with Kim?" Ben chuckled. Oh, right. Robin didn't know that Sami preferred both sexes on some occasions. Well, hopefully Rob didn't tell the Dark Knight. He would surely have his sister's head for that. It's bad enough that Ben's on twenty-four hour watch by the bat, he didn't need Sami on probation either.

* * *

><p><strong>I just kind of winged it for this chapter. I'll make an update that is sort of better for the next chapter. Feedback would be much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
